The girl
by ClaraFlowers
Summary: Both brothers loved her, one wanted to own her and the other wanted everything from her. Arabella Song's life will never be the same once she falls in love with Reggie Kray. T may change to M
1. Chapter 1

My brother once said that to love someone didn't mean you have to be sexually attracted to them, that you didn't need to have that urge to rip off their clothes and ravage them. That was lust, he thought of them as two completely different things. I could never agree or disagree with him because I didn't know what it felt like to be in love, to me it was something I could dream to maybe have a small taste of one day. Who knew that I would , with her. She was back. The girl who would become both our obsession.

Chapter 1:

People said lots of different things about Reggie Kray, the people in the East End said that he was a good man, that he was kind, kept them safe and stopped the crime in the area. Others would say that he was a bad man, that he was dangerous, that he was a gangster and he wouldn't deny it, he would just say he was a club owner.

Reggie Kray smoothed the blazer of his suit and then ran his hands over his hair one more time making sure every strand was slicked back and in place. Once he gave himself a once over in the mirror he nodded and went down the stairs. He said good morning to his father who was sat down in his usual armchair, reading his newspaper. He went into the kitchen, where his mother was making breakfast and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning Ma" he said smiling as he took the mug of tea she handed him. If there was one thing that was well known around town, was that the Kray twins loved their mother. She knew what they did was wrong but she was still there to support them and was still encouraging because she thought her boys deserved more out of life, they deserved everything. More than what the East End had to offer. She set a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon, with toast on the side on the table in front of him. "Thanks Ma" he said, giving her a wink, she smiled back at him and squeezed his right shoulder before heading into the living room, to give her husband his breakfast. When she came back in, she sat down in front of her son and told him about all the gossip.

"It'll be nice when our dear Ronnie gets home." his mum said, Reggie reached over and took one of her hands in both of his, "Don't worry Ma, I'll make sure he's home soon.". Violet nodded and patted his hands with her free hand, "I know you will, because you're my good boy. Always looking after your brother.". Of course he was always looking after his brother, somebody had to. "I better get going Ma." Reggie said as he stood up and leant over to kiss his mum on the check. On his way out he said goodbye to his dad who was happily reading the newspaper and munching on his breakfast.

Albert who was his right hand man was waiting outside, standing beside Reggie's car where his driver Frankie sat happily in the drivers seat. As Albert started to tell him about some things he had missed the previous night, he pulled out a cigarette. Just then a cab stopped in front of the house a cross the street. Ignoring Albert, he lit his cigarette and took a drag as he watched the cab. The door opened and Reggie was blew away, an angel stepped out of the cab. He cigarette remained forgotten in his mouth as he starred, she was tall and lean yet had lovely delicate curves. She was beautiful, with high cheekbones, plump lips that a man would give everything he had to kiss and a small elegant nose. From across the street he couldn't see the colour of her eyes but he was pretty sure they were a light colour. She had long pale blonde hair that shone in the sun, it reached halfway down her back in large luscious curls. She had an air of elegance and beauty that he had never seen before, in either the East or the West End. He looked over at Albert and Frankie and saw that he wasn't the only one who noticed the beauty.

The front door across the street opened and out came Mrs Song well Miss Song as she often liked to correct them all, she opened her arms wide and hugged the blonde beauty. Reggie and Albert looked at each other and Albert whispered lowly "Arabella". Reggie looked back over to the house facing his childhood home and all he could think was that she was back, the little blonde girl who had his brother, Ronnie wrapped around her little finger before she could even walk and talk. The reason his brother went on a mental rampage and nearly paralysed a man, the reason his brother was in jail for nearly 3 years before ending up in a nut house. He was terrified of what his brother's reaction was going to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the** **long** **wait** **, hope** **it is worth it and thank you to all the people who reviewed my story, it has really encouraged me to continue! I'll update soon!**

 **Chapter 2:**

The Kray boys were known as little trouble makers by the age of 8, always playing pranks on others or getting in to fights much to the displeasure of their mother who had hoped at least one of them would be good in school and become a doctor or a lawyer.

It all started on a hot day at the start of July when Violet Kray was walking back with her sons after a day at the local swimming pool. A very fancy and expensive looking car pulled up in front of the house across the street from where she lived with her husband and two sons. It had been sold the previous month and had been renovated but nobody had yet to see the new owner, it was the talk of the street. She stopped in her tracks when she saw a woman jump out of the car, she was beautiful, she looked like she should be on a stage rather than here in the East End but at that moment she was clearly in distress. She was shouting and crying as another figure appeared from out of the car, it was a man who was clearly at least a decade older than the woman but still very handsome and impeccably dressed. The driver also exited the car and removed a few large bags from the trunk before rushing back to the driver's seat to get away from the argument. Violet noticed that people from all over the street had stepped outside of their homes to see what the noise was. As she looked back over to the shouting couple, she noticed the man had opened the car door and reached into grab something. It was a baby who was screaming, he forcibly handed the baby to the woman before dropping a set of keys at her feet and getting back in the car. As the car drove off, Violet noticed the woman crumble to her knees, crying and struggling to hold the screaming baby. She quickly told Reggie to go get his father before rushing over to the woman, she took the baby in fear that the woman would drop it and tried to soothe her. Violet's husband was over in no time and had put all of her things in the house before helping the woman up and ordered by his wife to bring her over to their home.

After about half an hour of crying, the woman stopped and was apologizing. Violet was still holding the baby, "Her name is Arabella" the woman whispered before continuing her story "her father, that prick you just saw is married which he had failed to mention until after I told him I was pregnant. Now he's abandoned us, sure he bought us a house and will send money but my daughter deserves a father, someone to look after her." She said as a few tears fell again.

"I'll help look after her and I'll protect her!" a small voice said by the kitchen door, it was Ronnie. The woman smiled, "That's very sweet." Ronnie went and sat beside his mum to get a good look at the baby he had vowed to protect and at that moment Ronnie Kray's heart burst with love.

Reggie never understood why his brother spent nearly every minute he could in Miss Song's house across the street, he didn't understand why he liked spending so much time with the screaming brat. It had just started walking according to Ronnie who was so proud. It was all he talked about, he didn't play football with him and the lads anymore, didn't get into fights after school anymore because he was always at that damn house , even his mother was always talking about the baby who she helped look after when Miss Song was working. So he decided to go see what all the fuss was about. Knocking on the door, he knew that Miss Song would answer because Ronnie was in detention for yet again not doing his homework. She opened and smiled when she saw Reggie, "No Ronnie today?" she asked. He shrugged his shoulder before telling her that he would probably be here after he was done with detention. She invited him in and asked him if he wanted a soda, as she was in the kitchen getting him his drink he noticed a small crib in the living room with the brat sleeping inside. Miss Song came out and handed him his drink, "Would you mind keeping an eye on her while I go get dressed for work?" he was unsure but still nodded and watched as the pretty young woman went up the stairs.

The baby started to cry, he quickly looked around, not knowing what to do. He walked over and as soon as she saw him, she stopped and reached her hands out, probably thinking he was Ronnie. He held out his hand and smiled lightly as the baby wrapped her fingers around two of his own fingers, maybe she wasn't that bad after all…

The Kray twins were nearly 21 when it happened, Arabella had just turned 13 and Ronnie still doted on her, she was a little beauty and Ronnie was always glaring at the boys who talked to her when he picked her up at school. Reggie never understood, he had once confronted his twin, worried for the little girl but Ronnie had told him he liked men which had washed away any fears he had about his feelings towards the little girl so in Reggie's eyes he knew his brother was just he had about his feelings towards the little girl so in Reggie's eyes he knew his brother was just protecting the girl he had watched grow up.

Her father had made an appearance then, both brothers recognized him, he was in politics and was very influential. He had decided that having Arabella as a daughter would be advantageous, his other daughter who was far from a beauty would never be able to help him seal a deal but he knew Arabella to be beautiful, even at her age and would blossom even more. So only a few weeks after Arabella's birthday, she was whisked off to some fancy boarding in Paris. And Ronnie's heart broke that day. Sure the letters had helped, the phone calls too and the two week visit during the summer was when Ronnie was at his happiest but slowly, the phone calls came less and less and the letters were less frequent and soon the visits stopped. Miss Song turned to alcohol and men and Ronnie turned to his work and violence. One day he just snapped, nearly paralysing a man, he was sentenced to 3 years in jail and nearly half a year before his 3 years were up, he was sent to the madhouse.


	3. Author note

HI guys!

Unfortunately this isn't an update, my laptop died on me at the start of September and I don't have the money to buy another one. I'm currently a full time student and can't find a part time job. So you guys will just have to wait, when I do get the chance to use a computer I do my courseworK.

When I'm able to afford a laptop I will get straight back into writing. I'm sorry guys for the wait.

Clara


End file.
